geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Kent
Kent 1832, unterteilt in Lathes und Hundertschaften.]] Kent ist ein County im südöstlichen England und gilt als eine der traditionellen Grafschaften. Kent begann seine Geschichte als eines der ersten Königreiche der Heptarchie im Frühmittelalter und soll von dem legendären Sachsen Horsa und seinem Bruder Hengest besiedelt worden sein. Seit dem Jahr 597 ist es der Sitz des Erzbischof von Canterbury, wobei Canterbury bis heute das christliche Zentrum des Vereinigten Königreiches und der anglikanischen Kirche ist. Geographie Das heutige County Kent befindet sich an der südöstlichen Ecke von England. Es grenzt an die Themse und die Nordsee im Norden, an die Straße von Dover und den Englischen Kanal im Süden. Bei schönem Wetter kann man von Frankreich aus die Kreidefelsen von Dover weiß in der Ferne schimmern sehen; die kürzeste Entfernung zum Kontinent beträgt dort 34 km. Es grenzt an East Sussex, Surrey, Essex und Greater London, die Hauptstadt ist Maidstone. Weiterhin ist Kent durch den Eurotunnel mit Frankreich verbunden. Wegen seiner fruchtbaren Gebiete gilt Kent als der "Garten Englands". Im Mittelalter war es der Sitz der Cinque Ports. Geschichte Vorrömische Zeit Kent ist bewohnt seit der frühen Altsteinzeit, ein in Swanscombe gefundener Schädel des Homo heidelbergensis wurde auf eine Zeit von vor 400.000 Jahren datiert. Es gibt Hinweise auf eine starke Besiedlung im Bronzezeitalter. Der Name Kent könnte "Grenze" oder "Kante" bedeuten. Sprachforscher glauben, dass das Wort aus dem keltischen oder lateinischen stammt. Julius Caesar beschrieb die Bewohner der Gegend, die er Cantium nannte, als Cantiaci, überlieferte jedoch nicht den Namen, den sie sich selbst gaben. Seiner Beschreibung nach bestand die Bevölkerung aus örtlich festgelegten Gruppen mit Stammeshäuptlingen. In seinen Commentarii de Bello Gallico sagt er "... bei weitem die zivilisiertesten sind jene, die Cantium bewohnen, das im ganzen eine maritime Region ist; und ihre Manieren unterscheiden sich wenig von denen der Gallier." Julius Caesar, Commentarii de Bello Gallico Studien an gefundenen Töpferwaren zeigen, dass das Land östlich des Flusses Medway von Mitgliedern der gallischen Belgae bewohnt war, die Verbindungen zum Kontinent unterhielten. Der westlichste Teil des County wurde von anderen Stämmen wie den Regnenses bewohnt, und möglicherweise einer unbekannten Gruppe, die im The Weald siedelte. Aus der späten, vorrömischen Eisenzeit sind einige Namen von Häuptlingen bekannt wie Dumnovellaunus und Adminius. Römisches Britannien Um 43 n. Chr. begannen die Römer mit der Eroberung von Britannien und es scheint, dass Richborough Castle in den Marschen des östlichen Kent eine ihrer Hauptfestungen war; sie setzten dort einen Brückenkopf auf, an dem sie sich nach ihrer Landung einrichteten und erbauten nach der erfolgreichen Eroberung durch Claudius und Aulus Plautius einen Triumphbogen, dessen Fundamente noch heute zu sehen sind. Während dem Römischen Britannien war Kent als Cantiaca bekannt, der Name stammt von dem lateinischen Cantium - "Ecke des Landes" oder "Land an der Ecke". Martin Welch, Anglo-Saxon Kent Während dem späten 3. und frühen 4. Jh. wurde das Römische Britannien wiederholt von Franken, Schotten, Sachsen und Pikten überfallen. Als der Teil Britanniens, der sich am nächsten zum Festland befindet erlitt Kent vermutlich sehr viele Angriffe von seefahrenden Invasoren, was zur Konstruktion von vier Sachsenküste-Festungen führte: Regulbium, Rutipiae, Dubris und Portus Lemains. Wahrscheinlich wurden auch germanische Söldner aus dem nördlichen Gallien, bekannt als foederati, angeworben, um die offiziellen römischen Truppen dieser Zeit zu unterstützen, die Land in Kent als Bezahlung für ihren Dienst erhielten. Diese foederati wurden in die römisch-britonische Kultur eingefügt, so dass es inzwischen schwierig ist, sie archäologisch von den Einwohnern zu unterscheiden. Stuart Brookes, Sue Harrington, The Kingdom and People of Kent, AD 400-1066 Es gibt hinweise darauf, dass im Verlauf des 4. und frühen 5. Jh. die römischen Villen nach und nach verlassen wurden, was vermuten lässt, dass die romano-britonische Elite in die relative Sicherheit der befestigten Städte im Inland zog. Diese erlitten jedoch ebenfalls einen Niedergang; Ausgrabungen in Canterbury haben einen Niedergang seit dem späten 3. Jh. gezeigt, während Dover gegen Ende des 4. Jh. verlassen wurde. 407 verließen die römischen Legionen Britannien, um sich mit den Unruhen im Römischen Imperium auf dem Festland zu beschäftigen. Im Jahr 410 schickte der römische Kaiser einen Brief an seine britischen Untertanten, dass sie sich nun um sich selbst kümmern mussten, und nicht länger auf römische militärische Unterstützung zählen konnten. Siehe auch Groans of the Britons Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik - die im späten angelsächsischen England produziert wurde und nicht als genauer Bericht für die Ereignisse im 5. Jh. angesehen werden kann - verließen viele Römer Britannien durch Kent und nahmen einen Großteil ihres Reichtums mit sich. Dies könnte eine grundlegende Erinnerung an den tatsächlichen Abzug der römischen Aristokratie beinhalten. Königreich Kent Angelsächsische Besiedelung 410-499 Laut dem Archäologen Martin Welch kam es im 5. Jh. zu einer radikalen Veränderung dessen, was später Kent wurde, sowohl politisch als auch sozial und die tatsächliche Landschaft betreffend. Schriftliche und Archäologische Berichte zeigen die Einwanderung von germanischen Volksgruppen aus dem nördlichen Europa während dieser Zeit; einige glauben an eine Masseneinwanderung, in der große Gruppen von Germanen das nördliche Europa verließen, um sich in Britannien anzusiedeln, andere glauben eher an eine kleine Kriegerelite, die übersetzte und schließlich die römisch-britonische Bevölkerung dominierte (oder sogar versklavte), die dann begann, das Altenglisch als Sprache und die Kultur der Neuankömmlinge zu benutzen. Doch der tatsächliche Hergang ist umstritten, und Beinhaltet auch andere Szenarien, wie die Auswanderung ins westliche Britannien und die Bretagne, sowie ein friedliches nebeneinander her leben. Tatsächlich ist es wahrscheinlich, dass ein Teil der römisch-britonischen Bevölkerung blieb, denn der römische Name des Gebietes, Cantiaca, beeinflusste den angelsächsischen Namen des Königreiches der Cantware - "Bewohner von Kent". Die germanische Besiedlung von Britannien findet sich in vielen Quellen der späten Angelsächsischen Zeit, besonders in Bedas Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum und der Angelsächsischen Chronik. Beide verließen sich auf mündliche Überlieferungen aus dem 5. Jh. und versuchten, die Ursprungsmythen mit der Politik der Zeit zu rechtfertigen. Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik gab es einen "König der Britonen", bekannt als Vortigern, der zwei germanische Anführer namens Hengest und Horsa nach Britannien einlud, um ihm im Kampf gegen die Pikten zu helfen. Nachdem sie 449 in Ebbsfleet in Kent gelandet sein sollen, trugen sie den Kampf aus und konnten die Pikten besiegen, wandten sich dann jedoch gegen die Britonen, die ihnen ihrer Meinung nach nicht genug Versorgungsgüter gaben. Sie luden weitere germanische Stämme ein, um Britannien zu besiedeln. Darunter waren die Altsachsen, Angeln und Jüten; letztere siedelten in Kent und auf der Isle of Wight, Stämme, die als die Cantware und Wihtware bekannt sind. Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik kämpften Hengest und Horsa 455 gegen Vortigern in der Schlacht von Aylesford, wobei Horsa getötet wurde. Hengest wurde König von Kent, gefolgt von seinem Sohn Oeric. 456 kam es zur Schlacht von Crayford und die Britonen flohen aus Kent nach London. Beda berichtet von einem ähnlichen Ereignis: die Menschen von Kent und der Isle of Wight stammten von jütischen Siedlern ab, Horsa wurde in einer Schlacht gegen die Britonen getötet und im östlichen Kent begraben. Der Wahrheitsgehalt dieses Berichts ist jedoch umstritten und S. E. Kelly erklärt, dass man die legendären Details dieser Berichte einfach ausblenden sollte. S. E. Kelly, 1999, "Kingdom of Kent", The Blackwell Encyclopaedia of Anglo-Saxon England Gelehrte sehen Hengest und Horsa oft als mythologische Figuren, die aus den Überlieferungen entliehen wurde, um die Herrscher der mittleren und späten Angelsächsischen Zeit zu legitimieren. Die Germanen siedelten sich in den fruchtbaren Gebieten von Kent an. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie Landwirtschaft und Viehzucht betrieben, doch durch die nahen Flüsse und die Küste gehörten wahrscheinlich auch Fischfang und Handel zu ihren Beschäftigungen. Weiterhin nutzten sie die bereits existierenden römischen Straßen, 85% ihrer Friedhöfe finden sich in einem Umkreis von 1,2 km der Straßen, befahrbaren Flüsse und der Küste, der Rest findet sich an den alten Trampelpfaden. Nur wenige archäologische Hinweise finden sich aus dieser frühen Siedlungszeit. Keramik aus dem 5. Jh. lässt eine Wiederbesiedlung der früheren römischen Villen in Kent vermuten. Im östlichen Kent bestehen die Friedhöfe aus dem 5. Jh. hauptsächlich aus Erdbestattungen mit einem kentischen Charakter, während die Friedhöfe im westlichen Kent eher einen typischen sächsischen Charakter aufweisen. Dies lässt vermuten, dass das westliche Kent zu diesem Zeitpunkt unabhängig vom östlichen Kent existierte und Teil des Königreichs Essex war. Entstehung und westliche Expansion 500-590 Im 6. Jh. hatte das Königreich Kent eine Beziehung zum von den Merowingern regierten Frankenland aufgebaut, das zu dieser Zeit seinen Einfluss auf das nordwestliche Europa ausweitete. Quellenhinweise lassen vermuten, dass sich Kent während dem größten Teil dieses Jahrhunderts unter der Kontrolle der Merowinger befand. Ausgrabungen haben Hinweise auf die fränkische Kultur in Kent und anderen Gebieten im Lowland-Britannien hervorgebracht, was auf ein Handelsmonopol mit dem Frankenland hinweist. Auch wurden kentische Gegenstände aus dem 6. Jh. im kontinentalen Europa gefunden, besonders in der westlichen Normandie, dem Rheinland, Friesland und Thüringen, sowie im südlichen Skandinavien. Keine Funde dieser Art wurden statt dessen zwischen der Seine und der Somme, und auf der anderen Seite des englischen Kanals gegenüber dem sächsischen Sussex, was vermuten lässt, dass der Handel zwischen bestimmten ethnischen Gruppen stattfand, und nicht zwischen geographischen Regionen. Ausgrabungen haben weiterhin gezeigt, dass irgendwann im 6. Jh. das östliche Kent das westliche annektierte. Im Süden lag The Weald, ein dichter Wald ohne Wert für die kentische Elite, was das westliche Gebiet als attraktiveres Eroberungsgebiet darstellte. Gründung des Königreichs und Christianisierung 597-650 Kent ist das erste angelsächsische Königreich, das in den historischen Berichten von 597 erscheint. Der Mönch Beda berichtet, dass Kent zu dieser Zeit von Aethelberht regiert wurde, der damit zum ersten verlässlich bestätigten angelsächsischen König wird. Beda berichtet, dass Aethelbert ein Bretwalda war, der alles südlich des Humber kontrollierte, inklusive anderer Königreiche. Die Angelsächsische Chronik bezieht sich auf Kriege im 6. Jh., doch die meisten fanden im Westen statt und betrafen Kent nicht. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet ein Kampf zwischen Kent und Wessex 568, in dem Aethelberhts Truppen nach Kent zurückgedrängt wurden. Seine Herrschaft führte auch zur Schaffung des Law of Aethelberht, dem ältesten verbliebenen Text in Altenglisch. Die Christianisierung des Angelsächsischen England begann in Kent während der Herrschaft von Aethelbert, als der Benediktinermönch Augustinus von Canterbury 597 in Britannien erschien und in Ebbsfleet landete. Aethelberhts fränkische Frau Bertha war bereits Christin und Aethelberht selbst wurde nach wenigen Jahren konvertiert. Während dieser Zeit zogen die Angelsächsischen Könige ständig durch ihre Reiche und versorgten sich durch die Güter der örtlichen Bevölkerung, was sie mit Geschenken erwiderten. Verschiedene Dokumente aus dem 7. und 8. Jh. zeigen, dass Kent von zwei Königen regiert wurde, einem dominanten im Osten und einem Unterkönig im Westen, was wahrscheinlich auf die frühere Teilung zurückgeht. Niedergang und Vorherrschaft von Mercia 650-825 Im 7. Jh. schwand die Macht von Kent, während die von Mercia und Northumbria wuchs, es blieb aber dennoch eines der vier reichsten Königreiche von England. Laut der Tribal Hidage besaß es im 7. und 8. Jh. 15.000 Hides. Doch diese Zeit war unruhig für die königliche Familie von Kent. Ecberht regierte von 664 bis 673, doch zwischen 664 und 667 wurden zwei seiner Cousins, Aethelred und Aethelberht, getötet, möglicherweise waren sie eine Bedrohung für Ecgberht. Sein Bruder Hlothhere folgte ihm auf den Thron und regierte bis 686, bevor er von Eadric abgesetzt und getötet wurde, der sich mit Sussex verbündet hatte. Eadric regierte bis 687. Im späten 7. Jh. wurde Kent nach und nach von Mercia dominiert. In der Stadt Ludenwic gab es eine kentische königliche Halle und einen Reeve, doch die Stadt ging spätestens in den 680er Jahren an Mercia über. Der Verlust von Ludenwick brachte möglicherweise auf den Verlust des Handelsmonopols mit dem Festland mit sich und sein wirtschaftlicher Einfluss schwand. Laut Bedas späterem Bericht führte 676 Aethelred I von Mercia einen Angriff gegen Kent, der viele Kirchen zerstörte. Mercias Kontrolle über Kent stieg in den nächsten Jahrzehnten. 689-690 regierten ostsächsische Könige unter mercischer Oberherrschaft im westlichen Kent, und es gibt Berichte, dass Aethelred Einfluss auf das Einkommen der christlichen Gemeinden von Thanet und Reculver hatte, was auch einen starken Einfluss von Mercia im östlichen Kent vermuten lässt. 686 wurde Kent von Caedwalla von Wessex erobert, doch innerhalb eines Jahres wurde Caedwallas Bruder Mul bei einem Aufstand getötet und Caedwalla kehrte zurück, um Kent erneut zu verwüsten. Danach fiel Kent ins Chaos. Die Mercier setzten einen Vasallenkönig namens Oswine ein, der aber nur zwei Jahre regierte, bis Wihtred König wurde. Wihtred ist bekannt für sein Law of Wihtred, womit er das Reich größtenteils wiederherstellte. 694 schloss er Frieden mit Wessex, indem er ein Wergeld für den Tod von Mul zahlte. Nach dem Tod von Wihtred 725 werden die Berichte aus Kent bruchstückhaft und undeutlich. In den nächsten vierzig Jahren regierten zwei oder drei Könige gleichzeitig. Diese Teilung machte Kent zum Ziel von Offa von Mercia. 764 konnte er die Herrschaft über Kent erlangen und regierte es durch Vasallenkönige. In den frühen 770er Jahren scheint es, dass er versuchte, Kent direkt zu regieren, doch eine Rebellion begann. 776 kam es zur Schlacht von Otford, und obwohl das Ergebnis unbekannt ist, lassen die Berichte der nächsten Jahre vermuten, dass die Rebellen siegreich waren. Ecberht II und Ealhmund scheinen danach beinahe ein Jahrzehnt lang unabhängig von Offa regiert zu haben. Doch 785 konnte Offa seine Kontrolle über Kent zurückerlangen. Im 7. Jh. wurde Canterbury zum wirtschaftlichen und politischen Zentrum von Kent, und auch Dover war stark bewohnt, möglicherweise auch Rochester, wobei hier allerdings archäologische Hinweise fehlen. Bekannt ist, dass sowohl Canterbury als auch Rochester große Münzprägestätten besaßen. Dies lässt vermuten, dass die Könige von Kent ab dem 7. Jh. die Kontrolle über die Wirtschaft übernahmen. Im 8. und 9. Jh. wurden einige befestigenden Erdarbeiten, besonders der Wansdyke und Offa's Dyke als Grenzen zwischen den Königreichen erbaut. Hinweise auf diese Militarisierung zeigen sich auch bei der Rochester Bridge, die unverzichtbar war, um kentische Truppen über den Fluss Medway zu bringen. Nachdem König Ealhmund vermutlich kurz nach der Bezeugung einer Urkunde 784 starb, wurde sein Sohn Ecberht von Offa aus Kent ins Exil vertrieben. Urkunden zeigen deutlich, dass Offa 785 die Kontrolle über Kent hatte. Anstatt nur als Lehnsherr über Kent zu herrschen, versuchte er es zu annektieren, oder zumindest seine Wichtigkeit zu reduzieren, indem er eine neue Diözese in Mercia bei Lichfield gründete, möglicherweise weil Jaenberht, Erzbischof von Canterbury, sich weigerte, seinen Sohn Ecgfrith zu krönen. Jaenberht legte einen Teil seines Bischofssitzes nieder, und der Mercia freundlich gesinnte Hygeberht, Hygeberht wurde von Offa als sein Nachfolger gewählt. 796 starb Offa, und diesen Moment der Schwäche nutzte Eadbert III Praen, der mit einer kentischen Rebellion für kurze Zeit Erfolg hatte. Offas Nachfolger Cenwulf konnte Kent 798 zurückerobern und setzte seinen Bruder Cuthred als König ein. Nach dessen Tod 807 regierte Coenwulf Kent direkt. 825 wurde die Vorherrschaft von Mercia von der von Wessex ersetzt, nachdem Wessex in der Schlacht von Ellendun den Sieg davongetragen hatte, und der mercische Vasallenkönig Baldred wurde vertrieben. Wikingerangriffe 825-1066 Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik war Kent im 8. Jh. das erste Ziel der Wikingerangriffe. Kent und das südöstliche England waren ein attraktives Ziel aufgrund des Reichtums seiner Klöster, die oft an Küstenregionen lagen. 804 erhielten die Nonnen des Klosters Lyminge Zuflucht in Canterbury, um den Angreifern zu entkommen, und 811 versammelten sich die Truppen von Kent, um eine Wikingerarmee auf der Insel Sheppey zurückzuschlagen. Weitere Angriffe fanden 835 in Sheppey, 841 in den Romney Marschen, 842 in Rochester, 851 in Canterbury Schlacht von Aclea und Sandwich Schlacht von Sandwich, 853 in Thanet und 865 in ganz Kent statt. Kent war außerdem attraktiv aufgrund seines leichten Zugangs zum Hauptland und zu den Seerouten. 811 wird berichtet, dass die Wikinger Befestigungen an der kentischen Nordküste erbauten und 851-2 auf Thanet überwinterten, sowie 854-5 auf Sheppey. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Canterbury und Rochester noch immer römische Mauern, die verstärkt werden konnten, aber dennoch wurden sie von den Wikingern angegriffen. 885 belagerten die Wikinger Rochester, bis es von der Armee von Alfred dem Großen befreit wurde. Die Burghal Hidage berichtet von der Konstruktion der Festung Eorpenburnam. Weiterhin wurden Vergrabene Schätze gefunden, besonders an der Westküste von Kent, die vermutlich vor den Wikingern versteckt werden sollten. 892 wurde das südliche England unter Alfred dem Großen vereinigt und zu diesem Zeitpunkt fand sich Kent am Rande des Untergangs. Alfred hatte Guthrum besiegt und den Wikingern durch einen Vertrag erlaubt, sich in East Anglia und im Nordosten anzusiedeln. Andere Dänen bewegten sich aber immer noch; der sehr erfahrene Haesten hatte große Truppen im nördlichen Frankreich ausgehoben und bereits Paris belagert und die Bretagne erobert. 1011 belagerte eine große Wikingerarmee, angeführt von Thorkell the Tall, Canterbury, plünderte schließlich die Stadt und ermordete Erzbischof Alphege, Alphege 1012. Peter Sawyer, The Oxford Illustrated History of the Wikings 892 waren bis zu 350 Wikingerschiffe von Boulogne zur Südküste von Kent gesegelt. Zwischen 5000 und 10.000 Mann mit ihren Familien und Pferden griffen eine sächsische Festung bei Bonnington an und töteten alle Bewohner. Sie zogen weiter und erbauten im nächsten Jahr eine Festung bei Appledore. Als sie dies hörten, erhoben sich die Dänen in East Anglia und anderswo gegen Alfred. Sie verwüsteten Kent von Appledore aus und löschten eine große Siedlung bei Ashford aus. Dann zogen sie weiter ins Inland und führten mehrere Schlachten mit den Engländern, doch nach vier Jahren gaben sie auf. Einige zogen sich nach East Anglia zurück und andere gingen wieder ins nördliche Frankreich und wurden dort die Vorfahren der Normannen, die 1066 England eroberten. Mittelalterliches Kent nach 1066 Nach der Normannischen Eroberung von England durch Wilhelm von der Normandie übernahmen die Menschen von Kent das Motto Invicta, das "unbesiegt" bedeutet, und behaupteten, dass sie die Normannen verschreckt hätten, da diese Kent beinahe nur nutzten, um London zu erreichen. Sobald London erreicht war, ignorierten die Normannen den größten Teil von Kent, aufgrund der Bauern, die sie bei jedem Erscheinen angriffen. Als Resultat daraus wurde Kent ein halb-autonomes County, regiert von Wilhelms Halbbruder Odo von Bayeux, mit der besonderen Macht, die sonst für Counties an der Grenze zu Wales oder Schottland reserviert war. David Bates, The Character and Career of Odo, Bishop of Bayeux Ein Jahrzehnt nach der Normannischen Eroberung kam es in der Nähe von Maidstone zu einem erfolgreichen Verfahren gegen Odo. Dieses von Wilhelm auf Anraten von Lanfranc, Erzbischof von Canterbury, angeordnete Verfahren stellte einen wichtigen Versuch sächsischer Landbesitzer dar, ihre vor-normannischen Rechte und Privilegien zurückzuerhalten. Nach der Normannischen Eroberung wurde in England das feudale Gesetz der Primogenitur in England eingeführt, doch in Kent gab es die Realteilung engl. Gavelkind. Diese Regelung wurde auch im restlichen England benutzt, doch dort bedeutete es die Primogenitur, das Recht des Erstgeborenen., was bedeutete, dass nach dem Tod eines Mannes sein Besitz unter seinen überlebenden Söhnen aufgeteilt wurde, was dazu führte, dass das Land in immer kleinere Parzellen zerfiel. Erst mit dem Law of Property Act 1925 wurde diese Regelung schließlich abgeschafft. Im Mittelalter kam es in Kent zu verschiedenen Rebellionen, unter anderem dem Bauernaufstand 1381, angeführt von Wat Tyler, und der Rebellion von Jack Cade 1450. 1553 führte Thomas Wyatt eine Armee von Kent nach London gegen Mary I Tudor. Nach dem Märtyrertod von Thomas Beckett wurde Canterbury ein großes Pilgerzentrum; Thomas wurde 1246 heilig gesprochen. Rochester hatte seinen eigenen Märtyrer, William of Perth, und Lawrence, Bischof von Rochester, reiste 1256 nach Rom, um dessen Heiligsprechung zu erwirken. 1648 spielte Kent außerdem eine wichtige Rolle im Englischen Bürgerkrieg. Frühe Moderne 1547 nutzte die Royal Navy zum ersten mal den Fluss Medway. Im 17. Jh. kam es zu steigenden Feindseligkeiten zwischen Britannien und Frankreich und den Niederlanden auf dem Kontinent, was zu einem Anstieg in der militärischen Befestigung des County führte. Nach einem Überfall der holländischen Marine 1667 wurden Küstenfestungen erbaut. Das 18. Jh. war dominiert von Kriegen mit Frankreich und der Fluss Medway wurde die Hauptposition einer Flotte, die gegen die holländische und französische Küste zog. Nachdem der Kampfplatz sich in den Atlantik verlegte, wurden Portsmouth und Plymouth der Hauptlagerplatz. Viele der Gebäude aus dieser Zeit existieren noch immer. Im 19. Jh. gab es viele Schmuggler an der kentischen Küste, die Alkohol, Tabak und Salz nach Kent brachten und andere Güter wie Wolle auf den Kontinent lieferten. Am 28. August 1830 kam es zu einem breiten Aufstand von Landarbeitern im östlichen Kent, die viele Mähdrescher im Elham Tal zerstörten. In der dritten Oktoberwoche waren über einhundert Maschinen zerstört worden. Dieser Aufstand, der schließlich als die Swing Riots bekannt wurde, verbreitete sich über das südliche England und East Anglia. Die generelle Unzufriedenheit bezog sich hauptsächlich auf den Status der Arbeitshäuser und führte zur Einführung des Poor Law Amendment Act 1834. Ein Großteil der Schlacht von Britannien im 2. Weltkrieg wurde in der Luft über Kent ausgetragen, und zwischen Juni 1944 und März 1945 wurden über 10.000 Luftbomben von Basen in Nordfrankreich auf London abgeschossen. Viele wurden von Fluggeräten zerstört, doch 2500 trafen die Hauptstadt, aber beinahe die gleiche Menge auch Kent. Herrscher Könige von Kent Die kentischen Könige entstammten der Dynastie der Oiscingas, benannt nach deren König Oeric (Oisc). Earl of Kent Nachdem das Haus Wessex die Herrschaft über England erlangt hatte, wurden aus den früheren Königreichen der Heptarchie die großen Grafschaften Englands. Der Titel des Earl of Kent wurde zunächst 1020 für Godwin, Earl of Wessex geschaffen, den mächtigsten Earl in England. Weitere Schaffungen folgten. Der letzte Besitzer des Titels war Alfred, Duke of Edinburgh, Earl of Kent (+ 1900). 1. Verleihung (1020) * Godwin, Earl of Wessex (1020–1053) * Leofwine Godwinson (1053–1066) 2. Verleihung (1067) * Odo von Bayeux (d. 1097) 3. Verleihung (1141) * William de Ipres, 1. Earl of Kent (c. 1095–1165) 4. Verleihung (1227) * Hubert de Burgh, 1. Earl of Kent (d. 1243) 5. Verleihung (1321) * Edmund of Woodstock, 1. Earl of Kent (1301–1330) * Edmund, 2. Earl of Kent (1326-1333) * John, 3. Earl of Kent (1330–1352) * Joan of Kent, Princess of Wales, 4. Countess of Kent (1328–1385) 6. Verleihung (1360) * Thomas Holland, 1. Earl of Kent (d. 1360) * Thomas Holland, 2. Earl of Kent (1350–1397) * Thomas Holland, 1. Duke of Surrey (1374–1400) * Edmund Holland, 4. Earl of Kent (1384–1408) 7. Verleihung (1461) * William Neville, 1. Earl of Kent (d. 1463) 8. Verleihung (1465) * Edmund Grey, 1. Earl of Kent (c. 1420–1490) * George Grey, 2. Earl of Kent (c. 1460–1503) * Richard Grey, 3. Earl of Kent (1481–1524) * Henry Grey, 4. Earl of Kent (c.1495–d. 1562) * Reginald Grey, 5. Earl of Kent (d. 1573) * Henry Grey, 6. Earl of Kent (1541–1615) * Charles Grey, 7. Earl of Kent (c. 1545–1623) * Henry Grey, 8. Earl of Kent (c. 1583–1639) * Anthony Grey, 9. Earl of Kent (1557–1643) * Henry Grey, 10. Earl of Kent (1594–1651) * Anthony Grey, 11. Earl of Kent (1645–1702) * Henry Grey, 12. Earl of Kent (1671–1740) 9. Verleihung (1866) * Alfred, Duke of Edinburgh, Earl of Kent (1844–1900) Duke of Kent Der Titel Duke of Kent wurde mehrfach für die Peerages von Großbritannien und dem Vereinigten Königreich geschaffen. Zum ersten mal erschien ein dem Duke of Kent ähnlicher Titel mit dem Königreich Kent, das gegen 860 seinen Status als eigenständiges Königreich verlor und ein Teil des Königreich Wessex wurde. Der erste Titel der Peerage of England wurde der Earl of Kent (siehe oben). 1706 wurde Henry Grey, 1. Duke of Kent zum Marquess of Kent ernannt, 1710 zum ersten Duke of Kent. 1799 wurde Kent zum königlichen Herzogtum für Edward Augustus, Sohn von König George III. 1. Verleihung 1710 * Henry Grey, 1. Duke of Kent (1710-1740) 2. Verleihung 1934 * Prinz George, Duke of Kent (1934-1942) * Prinz Edward, Duke of Kent (1942 bis heute) Kategorie:Kent Kategorie:County von England